1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to miniature switches for use in electrical and electronic circuits, and more particularly pertains to miniature push button switches that close an electrical circuit for only a very short period of time upon depression of the push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electrical switch design it is often desirable to close a circuit for only a short transitory period of time. This has the effect of transmitting a pulse. Such a function is employed in latching electrical or electronic circuitry where a sustained ON condition is not warranted or could prove detrimental.
A pulsed signal has typically been produced in the past by combining a conventional switch, which simply closes a circuit, with electronic processing which serves to convert a continuous ON condition to a single short duration ON condition. This approach has the disadvantage in that the additional electronics add considerable complexity and cost to a system and depending on the switch design, contact bounce or voltage fluctuation of such an arrangement during the ON condition could yield multiple pulse signals.